


Laugh about murder

by kBmar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hitman AU, M/M, Male Protagonist, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, PLATONIC DNF OK, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, but they don’t take it seriously, so many filler chapters, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kBmar/pseuds/kBmar
Summary: Tommy has been part of the group for a while. Enter Ranboo. They bond over murder... eventually. Kinda awkward hmm(Read ch 1 please and ty)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz/Sapnap, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	1. Preemptive A/N :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just clearing things up ahead of time!

So I just wanted to say a few things:

1\. Tommy is 19 in this story. (It’s stated like once or twice.) By relation, Tubbo and Ranboo would be 20. (I am not shipping minors in this story as they are not minors here!) Phil and Wilbur and all the other characters can really be whatever age you want them to be.

2\. I do not ship Tommy and Ranboo irl, I simply ship their personas; their characters in this story. In fact, I don’t ship any ccs irl. (Not even DNF lmao) 

3\. There will be no smut in this story, even though all minors are aged up. (I probably will never write smut, simply because I personally don’t feel comfy writing it.)

4\. I have removed character tags, woohoo! If there are any other tags you think I should get rid of or change, let me know in the comments (respectfully ofc)

5\. Worst comes to worst, I could change Tommy and Tubbo to be other characters, but it would be difficult.

6\. Don’t push this onto ccs, or anyone for that matter. (Hasn’t happened yet, ty all)

7\. No one has said anything about being uncomfortable with my writing, I just wanted to clear things up ahead of time.

8\. My profile description thing summarizes this, but I know people don’t always check there.

Thank you for everyone who’s been supportive :)

Have an amazing day/night/afternoon!


	2. Patience, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really aren’t patient
> 
> Grammar errors? What?

The new member would be coming today. Some prestigious, arrogant fool, most likely. But he must be ok in the field, or he wouldn’t be transferring here. 

“The new guy’s arriving today. He’s pretty good, so be nice,” Phil began. He glanced at Tommy and Tubbo pointedly. 

“Of course we’ll be nice, Phil,” Tubbo replied with a smirk. 

Phil rolled his eyes lightheartedly. “Mhm.”  
Will chuckled from his spot in the corner behind Phil.

“Seriously, you guys need to be respectful. It’s a tough job, and transferring isn’t easy either. We need to establish trust, or your jobs will be a whole lot harder,” Will stated.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it,” said Tommy. He was beginning to get impatient. Standing in a tech-filled warehouse for an hour can get pretty boring. 

Thankfully, the team heard footsteps near the heavy doors. Things were about to get interesting. 

“AYYYE!” shouted a familiar voice. 

“Dream, be quiet. My head hurts,” mumbled Techno with an exasperated sigh. 

“No thank you!” Dream grinned. “Lighten up! Another job well done!”

“There won’t be any more jobs for you if you don’t shut up.”  
Dream gasped in fake offense. 

“What are you trying to say!?” He giggled. 

“Oh my god…” 

Both men looked up to see the disappointed group glaring at them.

“What?” Techno asked. “Can we help you? Another job, or…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty ty for being here, very pog of you.
> 
> :)


	3. New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy yells. New guy appears. Badly described ROmAnCE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far! I’m writing this simply to help improve, I didn’t think so many people would enjoy it. 
> 
> Sorry for short chapters :(
> 
> (this chapter does swear)

“YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING BITCHES WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!” screeched Tommy. 

“…sorry?” Dream said, more of a question. 

“Tommy, calm down. Sorry guys, some of us were getting antsy, and we thought you were someone else,” Will explained.

“Oh. Well, am I needed, or can I sleep? Headache and getting screamed at don’t mesh well,” Techno responded. 

“Nope, unless you want to meet-“ Phil started

“Social situation?” Techno interrupted.

“You’re right, never mind. ‘Night Techno.”

“‘Night.” Techno turned to the hefty door and stiffly pulled it open.

“I think I’m gonna head out too,” Dream stated. 

“G’nght Dreamy Boy,” came a smooth voice. 

What the-

“Ranboo! Welcome!” greeted Will.

“Wilbur, hello,” the voice returned. Ranboo, apparently.

Must be the new guy. Tommy looked up and met his eyes. Holy. Fucking. Shit. Ranboo had fluffy brown hair and gorgeous eyes. They were different colors, Tommy noticed. One was a deep crimson, with slight gold specks, while one was a sparkling hazel hue. He was utterly lost in them. 

“Ranboo? Funny name. I mean, uh, fun name! Very cool. Um, anyways, I’m Tubbo. And, uh, this is… Tommy? Tommy, you good?”

Tubbo pulled him out of his distracted trance.

“Um yeah big man, just uh… Ranboo. Hi,” Tommy floundered. 

Ranboo grinned. He had a gorgeous smile. “Tommy, you look… flustered. Are you sure everything’s alright?”

“Yep! Fine. Everything is fine. Perfectly wonderful!” 

“Of course, of course,” Ranboo confirmed. 

“Are you three done?” Phil was getting bored of his conversation with Will. The man was telling him all about his sand-eating exploits. You would think an experienced hitman would have better stories to tell. 

“Yep!” Tubbo answered. 

“Alright. Ranboo and Will are already acquainted, and it seems the kids have introduced themselves as well.”

“AY I AINT NO KID I AM A FUCKING BIG ASS MAN-“

“Tommy, shush. You may be nineteen, but you’re still incredibly childish,” Will commented. 

“YOU SHUSH YOU STUPID OLD MAN! WHENS THE FUNERAL BITCH”

“Tommy, please. We have business to attend to,” Phil butted in. 

Tommy was about to retaliate, when Ranboo spoke up.

“Yeah, Tommy, please.” Ranboo gave him a smug look. How… ugh. 

“Whatever,” Tommy grumbled. Ranboo’s adorable face shut him up quicker than even Tubbo could. 

“Wonderful. Before Ranboo is released into the field, you’ll need to know more about him. And Ranboo will need to know more about you two. Tomorrow morning we’ll do some… trust exercises. Meet here at 6:00 AM tomorrow,” Phil informed. 

“6:00?? How am I supposed to-“ Once again, Tommy’s babbling was put to a stop at the mere sight of Ranboo’s sly smile. “Yep. 6:00,” he finished quietly. 

“Thank you. See you all then. I’m off to bed,” Phil concluded. 

“Of course. Goodnight Phil!” Tubbo waved cheerfully. 

During this conversation, Will had returned to his corner and begun scrolling through his phone. At the mention of Phil’s departure, he spoke up. “Sleep does sound pretty good. Bye Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo.” 

And then there were three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far <3


	4. There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about about some missions, another new character at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won’t be updating daily anymore, but I will work on this whenever I can. Enjoy!

“So... Ranboo, why’d you transfer?” Tubbo asked. 

“Eh, I was just too good,” Ranboo coolly responded. 

Oh dear lord... This boy was too much for Tommy’s poor heart. 

“I believe it,” Tommy boldly confirmed. Where had that burst of confidence come from?

“I’m glad. So uh, what do trust exercises normally entail?” 

“Well, when me and Tommy got partnered we had to basically do an escape room. Diffusing bombs without talking, picking locks with random items, solving riddles, stuff like that,” Tubbo explained. 

Tommy fondly remembered the escape room. It had started out stressful, but Tubbo’s presence made everything more comfortable. They smoothly “escaped” in six minutes and fourteen seconds. They were the second fastest group to complete their trust exercise. Right behind George and Dream, of course. But they had the advantage of knowing each other before coming to the organization. Better communication or whatever. 

“Who’s Dream? And George?” Ranboo’s voice pleasantly interrupted Tommy’s reminiscing. 

Turns out Tubbo had also brought up the two. 

“They’re the bestest of friends. They’re always side by side and work really well together. They’ve been friends since before this organization, too,” Tubbo answered. 

“Oh. Will I get to meet them?” 

“If they’re ever free, of course!” Tubbo smiled brightly. 

Ranboo looked over to Tommy. Anything he was saying was lost on the boy, who had occupied himself with gazing into Ranboo’s eyes. 

“... Tommy? Hello?” Ranboo refocused Tommy’s attention. 

“S-sorry. Could you, um, repeat... that?” Tommy could feel his face heating up. 

“Of course. What was your first mission?”

It took Tommy only a moment to remember, even though he’d had tons of jobs across the years. He’d been with this group since he was 15. Will had always been a close pal, and one day decided to introduce him to Phil. It was a bit awkward at first, but they quickly became good friends, despite their age difference. 

Tommy soon discovered the... business that his friends ran. It was kind of terrifying, but he still accepted the invite to take part. They began to teach him how to remain calm, stay focused (clearly he hadn’t learned that part yet,) and do more... gruesome things without batting an eye. The violent actions he did almost every day soon became casual and commonplace. He was careless about them and joked around. His family had never cared enough to stop him leaving, so he had no backlash. It was his new normal.

Then he met Tubbo. Tommy was 16 and Tubbo was 17 when Tubbo joined. He was a bubbly boy who never cared to be too serious, either. When Will announced they would be paired, neither one argued. Their trust exercise was fun and they became amazing friends. 

Their first job together went pretty well. Much better than Tommy’s very first job. Nothing left behind, no strings attached to the scene. They were both happy, and Phil and Will congratulated them on a job well done. 

“I had to eliminate, um... an old, rich guy. When I broke in... I didn’t realize he had guards. I ended up killing 5 people instead of 1,” Tommy replied, a brief summary of what had happened. 

“Should’ve checked the area,” Tubbo commented with a snigger.

“Oh shut up man! You’re first time only went well because I was there! You would have-“

Ranboo looked on with amused interest at their petty argument. 

“I did all of the research! And I-“

“Research? RESEARCH!? I KILLED THE GUY!”

“Well without-“

“Children, please,” came a new voice. 

“Sapnap!” Tommy and Tubbo shouted in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Sapnap


	5. SIGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap notices Tommy’s weird behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Woohoo! But now Sapnap’s here. And he’s um observing. Yeah. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!
> 
> PS: THANK YOU SM FOR 1.2k HITS!

Neither boy bothered to dispute Sapnap’s “child” comment, they were too excited by his uncommon appearance. 

Sap rarely visited their workplace, for he was more of a scout. 

“Sup. Who’s this?” Sapnap asked. 

“Ranboo. New here, but you could probably already tell. You are?” Ranboo responded. 

“Sapnap. I work behind the scenes, don’t come here often,” Sapnap explained. 

“So we won’t be seeing much of you?”

“No...” Sapnap eyed Ranboo curiously.

He looked away, turning towards the two other boys. He noticed something... odd about Tommy. His face was flushed a slight pink, and his hands were nervously fidgeting. 

Sapnap had known Tommy too long for the boy to be scared of him, and he didn’t think Ranboo was particularly spooky either. So what was wrong? 

He glanced at Tubbo, who was smiling as always. Nothing wrong there.

That’s when he peered back at Ranboo. He was smirking at Tommy with his eyebrows raised. Tommy just blushed more. 

Oh. 

“Tommy, Tubbo, a word, please? In private?” 

“Sure!” Tubbo called. 

Tommy just weakly nodded. 

They shuffled out of the large warehouse and stood by some bushes. To any onlookers, the group looked incredibly ominous. 

“I just wanted to remind you both, you may have a new...” Sapnap hesitated. “friend. But you need to stay focused. This is a dangerous profession, and diligence is vital.” 

Tommy noticed Sapnap was looking at him.

He gave a small, timid smile. 

Sapnap nodded and directed them back towards the warehouse. Tommy spent the short walk back wondering where that speech had come from. Maybe he just thought they would get along extra well with Ranboo. Or maybe...

Sapnap had noticed Tommy’s strange air of nervousness around the new recruit. His pink face and rosy ears. His hesitation and stuttering. His distraction and staring. His… crush, if you could call it that.

God, that sounded so silly. A nineteen year old in his position with a childish crush? On someone he hardly knew? Tommy was forgetting every lesson he had learned about maturity and trust. 

Tommy sighed. Fairly loudly, apparently, as the other three turned to him. 

“Getting tired of us?” Ranboo questioned with a little grin.

“….” Tommy didn’t respond.

“He would never! Tommy loooooves us!” Tubbo exclaimed. 

Oh god. The irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m so grateful for every single hit and kudos, and comments are always fun. 
> 
> Mwah!


	6. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um Punz is kinda here. Yeah. Also Tommy calls Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this... I don’t remember when, so I don’t know if I proofread it. Welp...
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy needed clarity. He was desperate. 

So he picked up his phone and called Sapnap. Luckily, the older answered after only a few rings. 

“H..hello Tommy. How can I help you?”

Where to start...

“Well, uh-“ Tommy stuttered, eyes flitting around his room.

Might as well get straight to the point.

“Why did you start dating Punz? Even with all of the risks?”

Welp. Maybe a bit too straightforward.

Sapnap sighed. 

“Tommy, is this about...” he started.

“No! No, of course not!”

Thank god Sapnap couldn’t see his burning cheeks.

“Mhm...”

Tommy could tell Sapnap was skeptical. He definitely knew about Tommy’s little crush.

“Seriously! I’m just, um, curious!” he tried. 

Sapnap looked past Tommy’s weird conduct. 

“Ok. Tommy, it’s quite simple. I loved him. Still do. I knew it would be hard, and it might end poorly, but I had to try. My heart would’ve... sheesh... it would’ve exploded if I didn’t.”

Tommy didn’t expect an actual answer from Sapnap. The man wasn’t necessarily private, but he wasn’t too open either. 

“Oh,” was all Tommy could manage. 

It was a good, honest answer, but it just made him more confused. How would Tommy know when he finally found love? When he fell for that special someone? 

Would it feel like any other fondness, or would it be obvious? Because Tommy’s current feelings didn’t seem very obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punz and Sapnap though? Wonder what happened there. ANYWAYS
> 
> Thank y’all for reading, have a wonderful day/night/afternoon.
> 
> Comments are fun :)


	7. Yeah, Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh Tommy is kinda bad at hiding shit
> 
> from Tubbo's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super super super short kinda filler chapter  
> but I wanted to update so I mean?
> 
> as always, enjoy!

Tommy’s feelings towards the new member were incredibly obvious. He sucked at hiding things, especially from Tubbo.

Tubbo knew Tommy would never act on his feelings though, he was too chicken. 

And probably too clueless. 

Tubbo didn’t feel the need to step in at first, but eventually the two boys’ stupid, oblivious flirting became absolutely unbearable. 

Every time they spoke, Tubbo could practically see the cartoon hearts floating above their heads. Ew. He was tired of it.

“Tommy! C’mere for a sec, will you?” Tubbo tried to be his usual bright and eager self, but he wasn’t sure how genuine his words sounded. 

Tommy raised his eyebrows as he walked over to the corner where Tubbo stood. Yeah, not very very genuine-sounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, ty for reading. means a lot! ALSO, can someone please give me a better way fo saying genuine sounding? 
> 
> have a great day/night/afternoon!!
> 
> mwah :3


	8. Haha get set up <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from the last chapter, Tubbo tricking Tommy into switching jobs with him... so Tommy can be with Ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing!
> 
> This is a short chapter but I meannnnnn they all are???
> 
> Anyways Tommy and Ranboo actually one on one soon, exciting hmmmm
> 
> Enjoy!

“You fucking prick, I could’ve-”

“Yeah, but Tommy, you didn’t.”

“BECAUSE YOU AND DREAM FUCKING-”

“Tommy, look, Techno got it, you didn’t. So, quite simply-”

“Oh piss off.”

“Tommy! C’mere for a sec, will you?” 

Tommy turned away from his squabble with Techno and Dream at the sound of Tubbo’s suspicious voice.

He raised his eyebrows and walked over. 

“What’s up, man?”

“Oh, well I talked to Phil, and we both agree that you and I should, well, switch roles for the upcoming job,” Tubbo explained.

“What? Why?”

Tubbo was supposed to stay in a parked car with Ranboo a few blocks away, just in case things went south. Tommy was going to do the dirty work, with George and Dream in his ear from a different car. Tommy preferred to work in the field, face to face with the target, since it was more fun and made him feel useful.

“Oh, um… Phil just wanted to switch it up, and, uh, you and Ranboo seem to get along pretty well,” Tubbo answered hesitantly.

Tommy didn’t notice Tubbo’s uncertainty, for he was stuck on something Tubbo had said. You and Ranboo seem to get along pretty well.’ 

It was true. The duo had gotten to be… well, friends. Tommy was still sort of nervous around the other, but he was comfortable enough to crack jokes.

And now Tommy would get to spend some time basically alone with Ranboo. His smile grew, but so did his nerves. What if he fucked it up? No, Tommy could never fuck anything up. He could do this, Tommy assured himself.

“You doing alright over there?” 

Tommy shook out his head a bit then nodded.

Tubbo’s look was questioning.

“Mhm… whatever, see you later,” he concluded.

“Yep, cya,” Tommy called to the retiring figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy ty for reading! And thanks for all the love on this story and my others!
> 
> I luv you all :3
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night/afternoon!


	9. My sanity, please, let me save it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo explaining to Phil why he uh lied to Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Tubbo jokingly threatens to push himself off a cliff (he doesn’t, and he isn’t at all serious.)  
> Swear warning!
> 
> (Basically) two posts in one day! I mean it’s ok though because this is short
> 
> Enjoy!

“...you did what?”

Tubbo was fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt as he struggled to explain to a literal killer why he had prioritized his friend’s happiness (and his own sanity) over an important job. 

“Ugh, look Phil. Tommy and Ranboo are happy, I’m not insane, win-win!” Tubbo tried.

“Happiness, sanity, and potential failure. More like a win-win-lose. We can’t afford to lose. Also, Tubbo, you don’t know for sure about Ranboo and Tommy’s feelings. Stepping in might hurt them, or you… and with this much of a risk, I don’t think it’s worth it,” Phil advised.

“Alright, first off, I can work in the field, I’ve done it before,” Tubbo glared at Phil. “And second, HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE TWO? TOMMY BECOMES A WHOLE ASS TOMATO AND RANBOO IS SLY AS FUCK! AND THEY HAVEN’T EVEN EXCHANGED NUMBERS! They need a push, or I’m going to push myself off of a cliff.”

“Bit extreme there, Tubbo. I guess I understand your motives, but if anything goes wrong, you have to tell them the truth. Deal? I’m not taking the responsibility for this,” Phil caved.

“Deal!”

Phil sighed. He’d have to adjust so much shit for Tubbo’s stupid plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was ok :) i speedran this shit
> 
> 2k hits! Omg i could not be more grateful 
> 
> Ty all so much! Have an absolutely amazing day/night/afternoon!


	10. Special Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA
> 
> SCHLATT’S A YANKEES FAN
> 
> IG THEYRE IN NY   
> BTW
> 
> also yeah flirting cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy laughing is healing or something like that  
> Punz and Sapnap coming up in... well in a while, but I promise they’re gonna be there.
> 
> TW: mention of a gun (no graphic description or shooting), mention of eyes falling out of sockets (jokingly, they don’t actually) 
> 
> Btw, if anyone ever feels like I should add any other TWs, don’t be afraid to tell me! I will definitely add them.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jobs. Tubbo: hitman, Tommy: backup, Ranboo: backup, Dream: surveillance, George: security/tech. Me and Phil are staying here, Sap’s doing scout shit, and Techno’s… who fucking knows. Any questions?” Wil said.

The meeting had just started, and Tommy had already lost interest. He and Ranboo were whispering in the corner with the occasional dirty glance from another member. Ranboo made things more interesting.

“Why isn’t Tommy… you know, shooting shit?” Dream asked.

Wil didn’t actually know the answer to that one. He turned to Phil and raised an eyebrow.

“Phil?”

“Well, um,” Phil tried to remember the fake reasons Tubbo had used to convince Tommy. “More practice in the field for Tubbo, more experience behind the scenes for Tommy?”

Dream shrugged. 

“‘Kay then.”

“Alright, moving on,” Wil continued with the briefing. “Target: Jschlatt, rich business guy. CEO of some stuffed animal company specializing in rams. Usually wearing a suit, dark hair, Caucasian. Sometimes carries a personal firearm, so beware. Why are we killing him? Well, he’s not that great of a guy, and we get paid. He’s coming home from a Yankee’s game tomorrow night at 11:30. We’ll be there at 10:00. Thank you to Techno and Sapnap for getting us this information, but someone please tell them to come to the meetings. We appreciate their work, but their ultimate apathy will get us all murdered.”

Tommy and Ranboo were squirming in a corner, hands covering their mouths, laughing at god knows what.

“You two good over there?” 

“HE MAKES FUCKING PLUSHIES?! AND WE’RE KILLING THE GUY?!”

Ranboo giggled, which was strange for someone as devious as him. He must’ve really been enjoying himself. The thought that Tommy could make Ranboo so happy made him beam even more than he already was.

“He doesn’t make them, he- he SELLS THEM! In a SUIT! WITH A GUN!” Ranboo choked out between breathy sobs.

George rolled his eyes. “Children.”

“Agreed!” Tubbo called.

“Tubbo, you’re the same age as Ranboo!” Dream reminded him with a playful smile.

“Well, I’m older than Tommy, so I mean…”

“Everyone’s older than Tommy,” George shrugged.

“OH SHUT UP YOU ABSOLUTE PRICKS I AM SO MUCH-“

Ranboo was sputtering so much at this point that he fell onto the floor.

“Ranboo what the fuck,” Tommy chastised. “You are not supposed to be on their side!”

“W-why is, why is that?” he sniggered.

“Because… because we- we have a special connection! How dare you betray me!” Tommy argued.

“Special connection? When did that form?” Ranboo sat up, still laughing his guts out.

Tommy glared at Ranboo with a red face. Whether it was red from embarrassment, affection, or anger was the real question.

“You don’t mean that, you’re all smiley and shit!”

“You’re so right. We are more than connected, we are together. One. Joined by- “ 

“Alright, back to earth. This is important material, and we still need to drop by the weapons cache.” Wil’s seriousness sobered the boys up.

Phil nodded his agreement.

“Aw, you’re no fun!” Tubbo commented. “They were bonding!”

“‘Bonding?’ More like arguing like an old, married couple.” If George rolled his eyes one more time, they’d likely fall out of their sockets.

“C’mon Georgie, lighten up!” Ranboo encouraged sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are their personalities changing throughout the book? Do I talk about laughing and jokes and eye rolls too much? Do I forget about previous plot points and characters while writing dialogue? 
> 
> Yes, yes and yes.
> 
> alright so um yeah 
> 
> Ty tytytytytyty ty tyt tytytt tytyyyty
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT/AFTERNOON <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	11. Brutal Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual brutal murder!!!
> 
> Just some aha flirting in a car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of divorce (joking, no one actually gets/got divorced)  
> Swear warning 
> 
> Hey! We’re gonna learn more about Ranboo next chapter, so it might take a bit longer to write, as I have absolutely no idea what his whole deal is.
> 
> But ahhhh enjoy! Ty for 2.5k hits! Woohoo!

“Don’t kill each other yet, we’ll have no backup, and I know how much you two fight,” Wil teased.

“I could never hurt my precious Tommy!” Ranboo joked. “These past few days have been magical.” He dramatically placed his hand on his chest and winked at Tommy.

Tommy shook his head, but his cheeks were burning a bright pink.

“Stop flirting and get in the car,” Wil hurried them along.

“What the fuck! We are not flirting!” Tommy hid his pink face in his hands.

“Mhm, sure. Tommy, you know what to do?”

“Yep, check comms and security then mute up.”

Wil nodded. “Make sure to show Ranboo the ropes. Good luck.”

Once Tommy and Ranboo were securely in the watch-car a few minutes away from the hit’s fancy-ass mansion, Tommy released a frustrated sigh and hit Ranboo’s leg lightly.

“What was that for?” Ranboo fake-pouted.

“I hate you. I don’t care about what Wil said, I’m brutally murdering you. I absolutely despise you and every-“

“Techno, our dads are fighting!” Dream’s voice came through the car’s speakers.

“Oh god, we’re gonna be orphans.” Techno’s voice was much quieter than Dream’s, perhaps he was sitting farther away from his and Dream’s microphone.

“Oh shut the fuck up, comms test,” Tommy responded haughtily.

“Yep, we can hear you,” laughed Dream.

Tommy reached forward to mute his and Ranboo’s mic, but Ranboo stopped him by grabbing his hand.

“We’re not getting divorced by the way!”

Tommy hurriedly muted the mic and stared at Ranboo.

Ranboo stared back.

Tommy unmuted the mic.

“Dream. Can we switch cars?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read the chapter gj 
> 
> oNcE aGAIn: next chapter might take a bit longer to write! Sorry :(
> 
> Have a good day/night/afternoon! Mwah!


	12. Uh oh emotionul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Ranboo discuss the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay I think this chapter is slightly longer than usual?? Pog?
> 
> Potential TW: mention of insecurity/anxiety (no details, like I said, just a mention. Also I’m not really sure if this is a TW, so it’s here just in case.)
> 
> Alrighty so um enjoy please yeah thank you

“Why did we have to get in this stupid car so early!” Ranboo had been laying across Tommy’s lap in the back of the car for the past thirty minutes. 

“Stop whining or I’ll make you get off of me.” 

Tommy never wanted to leave this car, and he definitely didn’t want to push Ranboo away. He and Ranboo were… maybe they had a chance. I mean, the boy was piled on top of him in the backseat of a car. Yeah… 

“Aww, you wouldn’t dare. I bet you like me here.” Ranboo saw through the empty threat.

Tommy was getting better at controlling his blushing, but at moments like these he just couldn't help the crimson spreading across his cheeks.

“Shut up. If you’re so bored, let’s play a game.”

Ranboo sat up and moved off of Tommy. Tommy missed the warmth.

“What game?” Ranboo asked.

“A little something called: conversation.”

Ranboo went along with the joke. “How does it work? What are the rules?” 

“Well, we go back and forth talking and asking or answering questions. I can go first if you want, you know, until you get the hang of it,” Tommy explained.

“Oh, sure. You can start.”

“Okay. So, Ranboo, why did you transfer here?”

Tommy had been curious for a while now as to why someone as skilled as Ranboo would leave his prestigious organization. Phil and Wil’s puny, unprofessional group was almost a joke in comparison. 

“Hey, would you look at that, you won! Game over! Oh no!” Ranboo promptly ended their fake game.

“But Ranboo, we were just getting started!” Tommy whined.

He got no response.

“Ranboo, did… did something happen?”

Once again, no response. 

“You don't have to tell me, but if you do want to talk, I'm always here.”

Ranboo sighed. “It wasn't anything too serious.”

Tommy was surprised that Ranboo was actually going to confide in him.

“I’ve never been terrible at my job or anything, but I still felt like I wasn’t good enough. The people I worked with realized how insecure I was. They used my anxiety against me, claiming it was to make me stronger.” Ranboo breathed in deeply before continuing. “They would tease me and give me menial tasks. I didn’t feel comfortable. When Phil reached out to me, I accepted his offer to join this smaller team. I’m so glad I did. You guys are so cool, and you love and trust each other. I know you would never hurt me.”

Tommy didn't know whether to hug Ranboo until neither of them could breathe or curl into Ranboo’s lap and cry.

Why not both? 

Tommy wrapped his arms around Ranboo’s long torso and sniffled into his chest.

“I’m- I’m so, so sorry that- happened to you! You don’t deserve for people to… to literally use you.”

“Hey, Tommy, it’s ok. I’m ok.” Ranboo smiled weakly. Tommy shouldn’t be dealing with Ranboo’s past; the boy was too sweet.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Tommy was still skeptical. 

“Hmph, alright,” he huffed, wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

“Tommy, thank you.” This time Ranboo’s smile was strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Maybe? Hmmmm
> 
> Have a great day/night/afternoon!


End file.
